


Nicknames and Head Games

by JamesDeanPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nicknames, PWP, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sam is a Tease, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesDeanPrincess/pseuds/JamesDeanPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be way more to the point but instead I accidentally added an actual plot. Oh well, I still like it and I think you will too. Also, Dean no longer has the mark in this story. Yeah yeah, I know it doesn't correspond with how season 10 left off but it couldn't be like this if it did.</p><p>Second part of title is a pun *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playful as a Kitten

You pulled into the bunker’s garage in Sam’s truck at exactly six p.m. It was a twelve hour drive from Kentucky to Kansas, where you and your boyfriend had gone last week to take down two rugarus. Sam had taken the first six hour shift back and you had taken the last, which turned out to be somehow more tiring. As you put the blue and white F150 in park, you reached over and shook Sam’s shoulder a bit to wake him up. He groaned softly in response but still didn’t awaken. You shook him again. “Sam! We’re here, baby, wake up.” He grunted and opened his eyes, rubbing them and asking what time it was in a deep voice thick with sleep. “Six o’clock,” You told him.  “Come on, Dean called me on the road and said he’s makin’ dinner.”

            You and Sam each grabbed your own bags and walked inside. Sam had offered to carry your bags for you, but you declined. He had enough to carry and yours weren’t heavy anyway. Walking a ways down the hall and in front of the kitchen you saw Dean. “Mm, smells good! What is it?” you asked.

            “To-go food. Just caught wind of a nest of vamps up in Kalkaska, Michigan and we gotta go now.” Dean said in a rush as he shoved two paper bags full of food in your and Sam’s arms and ran off to his room to get clothes, toiletries, and weapons. As he ran back, Sam was complaining about just having been on the road for twelve hours and only having a couple clean clothing items left in his bag. “Look princess, this is the job. Go switch out your clothes but you better be fast. You can sleep in the car.” Dean barked. Knowing he didn’t have too much of a choice in the matter, Sam hurried off to the bedroom he and you shared to grab some fresh clothes. You needed to go too, but stayed behind to talk to Dean. “You could have been a little nicer, y’know. It’s been a long day for us too.” You told him.

            “People are _dying_ , Y/n. We don’t have time to sit here and whine about our bullshit problems.”

            You gave him one of your trademark bitchfaces and replied, “Don’t start with me on that. You of all people know what happens when one of us ignores basic human needs.” And with that you walked to your bedroom, leaving Dean to pack up the Impala.

 

            Seven hours later, Sam was rudely awakened once again. He was beginning to resent the brash nature of his brother and girlfriend. Though if he were honest, he kind of liked it, especially with you. You were always full of surprises, whether it be tackling a runaway witness in the middle of the police station, or spontaneously sexting him in the middle of a case. In fact, some of those images were featured in the dream he was having before Dean hit him in the arm. “Ow. What was that for?” Sam asked as he sat up in his seat. Dean was pulled over on the shoulder with the wiper blades swishing furiously at the unexpected downpour that came upon the group of hunters in the dead of night. “You gotta drive man, I’m beat.” Dean yawned. Feeling well-rested enough to take over the wheel, Sam agreed. When Dean opened the door to get in the passenger’s side, he found that you had climbed over the bench seat so you could be next to Sam. Rolling his eyes, he shut the door and found his way to the backseat.

            As Sam pulled onto the road, you rested your head on the muscle of his thigh, quickly falling back into a peaceful slumber. Sam smiled and petted your hair, rubbed your back, and massaged your shoulder. He knew he should have both hands on the wheel, as slippery and dark as the road was, but he didn’t bother moving his hand back. Your warm skin, even beneath two layers of cotton, was much more inviting than the ancient leather of the steering wheel.

            Around sunrise, you woke up, but Dean was still out. “Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” Sam smiled and greeted you. You smiled back and kissed him on the cheek, pulling your un-brushed hair back into a ponytail. “Where are we at?” you leaned into his shoulder a bit.

            “Michigan,” Sam said. “But we still have about an hour and a half to go until we get to Kalkaska.” He cleared his throat and shifted a bit in his seat, and you looked down to see the beginnings of a hard-on in the front of his pants. “Is it a particularly arousing sunrise?” you asked teasingly, running your fingertips up and down his thigh, slowly getting closer to his crotch. He let out a breath of laughter and commented, “No, but you did get a little friendly during your nap.”

            You chuckled. “Whoops. Perhaps I should make it up you.” You whispered sultrily in his ear, cupping him fully in your hand. You felt him grow and heard him suck in a breath at the contact. "Y/n…” he began, but forgot what he was going to say as soon as he felt your teeth on his earlobe. “Dean’s asleep, lover.” You began massaging him through his jeans until he felt as if all the blood in his body had migrated to his groin. “Plus, do you really want me to stop?”

            “God no.” he growled. You undid his belt buckle and slowly pulled down the zipper. When you pushed down his boxer briefs he sprung free, fully hard and already leaking pre-come. You licked your palm and began to pump at a leisurely pace, leaving a few light hickeys on his tan neck. You bent down and licked a circle around his tip, then one across to swipe at the pre-come. Sam choked down a groan and white-knuckled the steering wheel, forehead emitting a dusting of perspiration. A few more kitten licks to his head and you had him begging. “Y/n, please.” He begged through gritted teeth. You licked your lips and finally took him in your mouth.

            Sam almost came right then, but resisted the urge. He was already panting as you bobbed up and down his length, and struggling to maintain a proper speed on the interstate. You could never take all of him in your mouth, and this time was no different, so you used your hand for the rest of him. When you pressed your tongue to the vein on the underside, he bucked his hips involuntarily. You pulled back a bit, and he stroked your hair and whispered to you his apologies. With your other hand you rubbed the top of his thigh to let him know it was all right.

            Feeling him twitch, your hand squeezed a bit around the base and rubbed tighter, coming off almost all the way to lick his tip again, then going back down. As soon as you had gotten down as far as you could, warm seed filled your mouth. As Sam let out a choked moan and slowed down tremendously, you swallowed him down with practice and pulled off with a pop, licking up any of your spit and his come that had found its way out of your mouth. Carefully tucking him back into his boxers and pants and wiping your mouth, you leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. By now he had gotten back up to the speed limit and so he turned his head toward you to catch your lips, but you pulled away before he could.  “Ah ah, eyes on the road, big boy.” You gently turned his face back straight with your pointer finger. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

            “You’re in trouble after this case is done with, kitten.” He teased.

            “’Kitten?’” you cocked your head and raised an eyebrow.

            “I thought it fit your technique.” Sam winked.

            “Better not let Dean hear that new nickname. He’d never let either of us live it down.”

            “Oh, I think there’s a lot Dean shouldn’t hear about.”

            “Dean shouldn’t what?” a gruff, drowsy voice emerged from the back seat at the same time its owner did, complete with wrinkled clothes and bedhead.

            “Be working himself so hard all the time.” You responded quickly, knowing he would immediately get off the subject. “We’re worried about your health.”

            “Come on, quit it with the chick flick stuff. I’m hungry.” He grumbled.

            “There’s a McDonald’s in two miles. We’ll stop there and then check into a motel.” Sam said, avoiding Dean’s gaze in the rearview mirror.

            “All right. Wake me up when we get there.” Dean put his arm over his eyes and fell back onto the bench.

 

            The Winchesters and you cleaned the nest out within two days. These vampires hadn’t even seen the turn of the century, and therefore hadn’t picked up any tricks that made them particularly difficult for the three of you. You also managed to rescue a victim and return her home before any long term damage was done. But while you were sneaking her out of the condemned factory, a vampire came out of nowhere and grabbed you, pinning you to the ground. “ _RUN!”_ You screamed to the victim, and thankfully she ran right into Dean as she escaped the factory.

            The vamp was trying his damnedest to tear out your throat, but you weren’t giving it to him so easy. One hand underneath his jaw and the other tight on the roots of his hair, your adrenaline-fueled arms pulled his head so far away from your neck that you ended up wrenching it partway off. Kicking his mangled body off your own, you got up, grabbed your machete, and expertly split through muscle and spine. “Awesome!” Dean said proudly when he saw your handiwork. Sam was impressed too, but the dark red spot on the shoulder of your white T-shirt cut his praises short. You had blood spattered on your face, neck, and hands, so you didn’t know the growing warmth on your shoulder was yours. Turns out the vampire that was trying to gouge out your throat had gotten in a good bite of your shoulder. No flesh was missing, but it needed sterilizing and a couple stitches.

            You sat on one of the beds in the motel in your bra and pants as Sam cleaned you up. Dean had gone out to find a hookup and have a drink, but neither you nor Sam felt like joining him. As Sam poured a little more whisky over the finished stitches, you winced again. “Dammit, Sam, that burns!”

            “Sorry.” He mumbled, dabbing away the last bits of dried blood. “You’re all done now.” He stood up and walked a few feet to the table to put away the supplies.

            “Thanks, doctor.” You carefully wrapped your arms around his torso, hugging him from behind and pressing your face into his muscular back. “Anything for you, my favorite patient.” He replied, slowly turning to face you. You kept your arms where they were, your injured limb lower than the healthy one, and Sam moved his hands to caress either side of your face and touched his forehead to yours. “I love you.” He whispered, staring deeply into your eyes.

            “I love you more.” You closed your eyes.

            “Impossible.” His lips closed in, pressing fully against your own. He alternated between enclosing your top lip in his and enclosing your bottom lip, giving them each the same amount of passion and tenderness. He pulled your body flush against his, adding more fervor to the kiss. His tongue swept into the cave of your mouth like a high tide; and God, you’ve never wanted to drown so badly.

 


	2. Hungry as a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited smut scene has arrived! Complete with smut and a bit of fluff! Oh, and did I mention smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry it took so long to upload. I went on vacation and assumed I'd have it done before then but that was not the case. If you were particularly peeved by my tardiness, feel free to request something and I promise I'll get it out WAY faster than I got this second chapter out!
> 
> Also, the position Sam and the reader are in is the "spooning position," which is exactly like spooning (Sam as the big spoon) but there's a penis and one leg is up on Sam's hips to allow the penis to get where it's supposed to go (that would be the vagina, at least in this instance. Anal sex confuses me, so...). It's the same position Sam and Madison were in at one point when he was behind her and biting her neck. Man, did anyone just lose their underwear?

You were half asleep when you felt the warm body pressed into your side shift around, then pull you tight to it and kiss your ear. “Y/n...” Sam whispered, gently biting your earlobe and then moving to kiss your neck. You only grunted in response, not ready to wake up. “Y/n…” he whispered again, slipping his hand underneath your shirt to rub your flat stomach. “Wake up, baby.”

            “No.” you said, not even opening your eyes.

            “Come on, please? Just for a few minutes.” He coaxed, slipping the tips of his fingers into the waistband of your underwear. When you still didn’t wake up, he pressed the tip of his index finger onto your clit, and whispered lowly in your ear, “ _Kitten._ ”

            At the use of your new nickname and the pressure on your clit, your eyes shot open and your breathing began to increase. “I thought that would get you up.” Sam began working your neck roughly with his mouth. You let out a little sigh and moved your hips backward, finding Sam’s already solid erection. You turned your head towards his face and greedily kissed him, tugging on his lips with your own. When you broke the kiss, you said breathlessly, “Sam, I need more.”

            “You’ll get it.” He sat up and ripped off all of his clothes, throwing them to a forgotten corner in the room. He pulled you to him, yanking off your shirt and helping you out of your pants and underwear. Then he carefully laid you on your back, thoroughly kissing your lips, down your neck, sucking on your nipples, causing you arch your back, then down your ribs and stomach, over your hip bones, and back up to your mouth. “Saam!” you whined, begging for some kind of friction against your lower half. Sam chuckled as he kissed the shell of your ear and began down your neck again. “Soon, baby. Soon.”

            He kissed his way down your body again, this time going to your toes. He gently kissed all ten, then trailed his lips from each of your ankles to your thighs. He sucked the soft flesh of your inner thighs, leaving hickies in his wake, and finally, _finally,_ reached your folds. He tentatively licked your outer and inner lips, sucking on your clit and just barely dipping his tongue inside you. You moaned and ran your fingers through his hair.

            He gave you one deep, broad swipe of his tongue from your perineum to your clit, and groaned. “Mmm kitten you taste so good. I could eat you out all night long.” His dirty words earned him a loud moan from deep in your throat. He stopped kissing and licking at your folds and hovered above your face, nose and forehead resting on yours. You stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before he said, “I want you to know how good you taste.”

            Sam kissed you deep and long, poking his tongue into your mouth with a steady rhythm just as he pushed two fingers into you. You cried out into his mouth and he swallowed your moans, curling his fingers up towards your G-spot. Your hips moved back and forth against his hand as his fingers moved faster. Sam’s mouth moved from your lips to your neck, sucking on your sweet spot, and his fingers curled again. His mouth was everywhere now; all over your neck and chest. His fingers were unrelenting. You didn’t know what to focus on.

            Mouth.

            Fingers.

            Mouth.

            _Fingers._

            It all felt so good. You couldn’t hold on any longer.

            “Sam! Sam! I ca— Sam! I’m— oh God! SAM!” you screamed. The stimulus was too much. You came chanting Sam’s name and yelling incoherent phrases, breathing heavily with your eyes rolled back in your head. Your slick leaked all over Sam’s fingers and down your skin, onto the sheets below. When you came down, Sam was above you again, sucking all of your juices from his fingers. The sight sparked the arousal in your core again. “Sam. Please.” You breathed.

            He rolled you over onto your side, facing away from him, and lifted your right leg up and tucking it over his hips. As he pulled your body flush against his, he used one hand to guide himself into you from behind. You cried out as you felt his tip immediately press into your G-spot. He wrapped his arms around you and began to thrust.  Even on his side he was still powerful, moving your body with each erotic movement of his hips.

            Sweat was forming between your heated bodies, and Sam let loose small breathy grunts in your ear, turning you on even more. You pushed your hips back to meet his and gripped his forearms with your fingernails. Normally you scratched up his back or shoulders in your coital bliss, but this position made it rather difficult to do so, leaving you only his strong forearms as a substitute. Sam moved his mouth to nibble on your earlobe and whisper absolutely _filthy_ things in your ear. “Such a good girl, kitten. Such a good girl for me. Ung! I wonder how hard I can make you come around me.”

            His words were bringing you so close to the edge it almost hurt. You could come just from hearing his deep, wrecked voice in your ear. You clenched around him and he groaned. “That’s it, baby girl. I know you're close.” He began to rub your clit again and thrust a little deeper, making sure to hit your G-spot every time. You were crying out constantly, panting and clenching and scratching. Sam bit and licked your neck and nosed at your ear, putting more pressure on your clit and kicking your senses into overdrive. You could have come a thousand times by now, but you had to wait for Sam to say you could. And just when you thought you couldn’t hold on any longer, you heard him say it. “ _Come._ ”

            You let loose, clenching around him hard and milking him for everything he had. Your come mixed with his as he broke his rhythm and bit down on your shoulder to stifle his yells. As you reached an arm back to thread your fingers through his hair, he buried his face in the crook of your neck, crying your name as you cried his.

            It seemed like your orgasms lasted for ages, but in reality it was only about fifteen seconds. Afterwards, you lie there winded and wrapped up in each other still, sweaty and blissed out and in love. Sam pulled out of you and rolled over onto his back, taking you with him. You snuggled into his chest and he nuzzled your hair, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

            “I love you.” You mumbled sleepily into his chest. He smoothed back your h/c hair and replied, “I love you too, y/n.”

            “What got into you?” you smiled and ran your fingers through his sparse chest hair.

            “I woke up and I wanted you. We’ve been slammed with back-to-back hunts for months now and it’s been awhile since we could get any time alone together. I missed you.” He answered thoughtfully.

            “I can’t remember the last time we were apart for a lengthy amount of time.”

            “I still missed you.” He pressed another kiss to the top of your head—this one longer and needier than the last—and tightened his strong arms around your naked body. You smiled again.         

            “I missed you too. Now go to sleep; it sounds like you need it.” You quipped. Sam laughed and obliged, quickly taking you with him.

            And if you were being honest, it was his laughter you really missed.


End file.
